<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eggs and Bakey by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225049">Eggs and Bakey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mighty Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Skipping Class, Smut, Wake-Up Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz heads over to Oliver's in order to head to school with the other boy, he instead finds that his best friend had slept in and was still in bed. After forcing the boy out of a bed, a reveal has them skipping school in order to explore it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz/Oliver (Mighty Med &amp; Lab Rats: Elite Force)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eggs and Bakey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oliver…" Kaz began calling out as he walked into his best friend's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. The boy was a little shocked to find that Oliver was still in his bed. "Wake up! How could you oversleep again? That's MY thing!" </p><p>After flicking on the lights, the teenager moved over to the single bed, hoping that this wasn't like the last time he had woken up Oliver where he had found a four-year-old Oliver instead. That had been a horrorify scene.</p><p>"Come on, get up! I was thinking we could hit The Domain before we have to suffer through another long day of school… urgh!" Kaz exclaimed as he reached down to grab the blue striped sheets "C'mon wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!"</p><p>"Dude! I'm exhausted! Come back in like… ten years!" Oliver grumbled tiredly, waving Kaz of. Kaz, despite the same line flowing out of his best friend, was glad to see that he wasn't a child this time.</p><p>"Okay! I'll come back after I've told Skylar all about your little superhero." Kaz offered knowing it would get a reaction, with Oliver sitting up quickly and glaring at his best friend.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare!" Oliver hissed, before releasing a long yawn as he stepped out of his bed, with Oliver walking over to the wardrobe, fiddling around to find some clothing for the day.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I? Skylar would love to know all about your little superhero and its power to shoot things out of it!" Kaz teased, with Oliver feeling his cock twitch a little from the thought of Skylar watching him shooting his load which only continued as Kaz did "Who knows, maybe a load of Olly juice is all it will take for Skylar to get her powers back, she just needs to drink from the tiniest super hero in the world!"</p><p>"Dude! Stop it!" Oliver whined. The teen hoping that Kaz would stop and let his hardening member go back to sleep, he didn't really need to be tenting in front of his best friend, but as he couldn't stop himself from continuing, he knew Kaz would keep going "It might be the tiniest of superheroes, but it's the biggest in this room!"</p><p>"You wish!" Kaz purred with his smirk growing a little as he noticed a slight tent in Oliver's boxers when the teen turned around a little "Maybe we should get Skylar to measure us, she can wrap her hand around our shafts and stroke them to attention then measure it, what do you think? Want her to stroke your little dick?"</p><p>"KAZ!" Oliver yelped, rolling his eyes knowing that his best friend was trying to turn him on, but not knowing what Kaz's end goal was.</p><p>"What!" Kaz grinned cheekily, the teen still laughing his head off as he watched his best friend continuing to get dressed, with Kaz's laughing suddenly stop as the teen unable to stop a moan from escaping his mouth when Oliver turned around completely tenting, with his eyes quickly focusing on his friend's tenting crotch "Damn boy…"</p><p>"Kaz! C'mon, stop staring at it!" Oliver groaned. with the short boy turning around again so he couldn't be seen as he reached into his pants and adjusted himself to try and hide the effect Kaz was having on him.</p><p>"Why? You know that you can't go out like that… I mean imagine what people would say if the Nincompoop of Nicknames walked around with an erection… I wouldn't mind waiting if you wanted to deal with that!" Kaz smirked with a playful wink as Oliver lightly bit his lip nervously, shocked that Kaz was saying things like that. As Oliver lightly brushed some hair out of his eyes, Kaz's mouth opened again "Or… if you wanted to… I could help."</p><p>"I don't know Kaz." Oliver responded as his eyes narrowed a little, the brunette wondering when the room had gotten so hot. Mentally wondering, if Kaz had turned up the temperature.</p><p>Kaz didn't say anything but stood up and slowly moved over to his best friend, the huskier fifteen-year-old's erection obvious as he got closer to Oliver. Oliver gulped a little as Kaz got closer, releasing a light giggle as he saw the tent in his best friend's pants with Kaz grinning at the slight cuteness of his best friend's giggle. With some slight nervousness starting to grow inside of him, Kaz leaned forward and rubbed his nose lightly against Oliver with the shorter boy sighing lightly from the contact. Their noses continued to touch as Kaz reached down and grabbed onto the hand that Oliver had used to adjust himself, bringing it up to his mouth with the fifteen-year-old starting to suck on the middle finger.</p><p>"Kaz…" Oliver moaned, with the shorter of the two teens not knowing if he really wanted to do this but didn't want to say no to him either.</p><p>Kaz let Oliver's finger slip out of his mouth as he reached down and placed his hands on his best friend's waist lightly playing with the waistband of his pants as he leaned in and kissed the side of his best friend's mouth. He pulled back and the fifteen-year-olds simply stared at each other as Kaz decided to for it and leaned forward once again and kissed Oliver on the lips for the first time. </p><p>The kiss started awkward and slow but began to get deeper, with the pair's tongue meeting, Kaz shocked at his shorter best friend's ability to kiss, Skylar didn't know what she was missing. As the kiss intensified, Kaz moved closer until he could feel Oliver's cock straining to be released, the stiffness fighting to be released from the confines of his clothing. Kaz broke the kiss and grinned at his best friend as he slowly moved his hand down to Oliver's belt causing Oliver's nerves to flow once more as he moved his hand down to stop his best friend.</p><p>"Kaz, I don't…" Oliver whispered nervously as he felt Kaz's hand continue to work on the button to his pants.</p><p>"Dude! Just relax and enjoy for once in your life." Kaz purred with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>Oliver blushed but did so, as Kaz continued to work on undoing Oliver's pants as he leaned down and started to kiss and suck on the side of his best friend's neck. Kaz grinned as he felt his best friend's cock jump again, with the fifteen-year-old slipping a hand into Oliver's pants in order to rub Oliver's cock through his boxer's briefs.</p><p>"Oh god!" Oliver moaned, as he moved his hands up to Kaz's head, holding it against his neck as he ran his fingers through Kaz's short locks.</p><p>As Oliver's pants dropped down onto the floor, Kaz too got slightly nervous. While he had gone into this wanting to get with Oliver, something he had wanted to do for awhile, but he hadn't expected that it would actually happen today. At best he had hoped to get Oliver interested in the possibility of doing something in the future, hopefully but this was better, way better. The fifteen-year-old stayed there for a few more moments before he dropped down onto his knees in front of his best friend, with eyes focused on the tent in Oliver's boxer briefs. </p><p>With a gulp, Kaz leaned in and rubbed his face at the fabric covered erection, with Oliver's cock jumping from the feeling of Kaz's face rubbing against it, the shorter of the two teens shocked that they were actually doing this. Oliver's hand went behind him as he grabbed onto something in order to stabilise himself as Kaz slowly reached out and took a hold of Oliver's boxer briefs, slowly pulling them down to his ankles with Oliver stepping out of his bottom clothing to leave him in nothing more than his shirt.</p><p>"Wow," Kaz whispered, as he stared at the newest part of his best friend being revealed to him, Oliver's beautiful erection.</p><p>"Kaz…" Olly moaned softly, when Kaz reached out and took a hold of his best friend's cock with the fifteen-year-old lightly stroking his best friend.</p><p>Holding the cock still, Kaz leaned in and spread his lips over the mushroom head of his best friend's cock, with the fifteen-year-old sinking onto his best friend's cock as Oliver was melting from the pleasure. With Kaz sucking on his cock as hard as he could, Oliver had to reach back and grab onto something in order to keep himself up as his cock was sucked on for the first time. As he continued sucking on his best friend's cock, Kaz felt a little pre-cum leaking out of his cock and began to soak his underwear with his boxer briefs slowly getting uncomfortable.</p><p>"Kaz! Stop!" said Oliver with a slight moan, </p><p>Hearing the word stop, Kaz pulled off of his best friend and looked up at Oliver confused, with the brunette reaching down and pulling Kaz up. Oliver quickly slamming their lips together, pulling Kaz into a deep kiss. Once he had broken his kiss, Oliver slowly removed his shirt with Kaz grinning as his best friend got further into it with Oliver leaning in for another make out session, with the friends only occasionally breaking the kiss in order to remove another piece of clothing, continuing until Oliver was completely naked. Kaz was shocked when the now completely naked Oliver pushed him onto the bed, with Oliver climbing on top of his best friend with Kaz wrapping his arms around his best friend as he felt Oliver beginning to lightly hump his crotch against him. </p><p>Kaz's moans continued to fill the room as Oliver continued to thrust his crotch against him, with Kaz wrapping his legs around his best friend as well in order to hold Oliver tight against his body. As they continued to grind against each other, Oliver started to nibble on his best friend's neck causing Kaz to moan loudly, thrilled that he was finally getting to have Oliver this way. Deciding to try and get Oliver to moan, Kaz moved his hands down his best friend's body in order to take two handfuls of his best friend's ass, squeezing them gently. As he continued to try and take control, Kaz angled his head in order to capture his best friend's lips, with the pair continuing to kiss and grind against each other until it got too much for Kaz.</p><p>"Mmm, Olly…” Kaz moaned while breaking the kiss, with the huskier boy unable to hold on anymore with his orgasm exploding out of him shooting inside of his boxer briefs, soaking them with his cum.</p><p>Kaz was a little embarrassed from shooting his load so quickly, but as Oliver continued to grind against him and once again pushed his lips against Kaz's, the huskier teen couldn't help but forget the embarrassment and get back into the heat of the moment, he had shot his load but Oliver needed to shoot his. Oliver's humping slowly began to get more frantic against his best friend's crotch, with Oliver's moans filling his best friend's room and turning Kaz on further. However, the further he got turned on by Oliver's frantic grinding, the desire to move down and suck the load of his best friend got more intense, but before he could vocalise the desire it was too late.</p><p>"Oh god Kaz, I'm going to…" Oliver cried, as the teen started to shoot his load, with rope after rope flying onto Kaz.</p><p>Kaz was shocked with how much his best friend had shot, with the huskier teen wondering how long it had been since Oliver had shot his load, since from the amount of cum on him, Oliver must not have had time to wank off lately. As Oliver slowly came down from his orgasm and his senses came back to him, he continued to lie on top of his best friend, jumping occasionally every time that Kaz leaned up and drew him into a light kiss. Kaz released a little whine that shocked Oliver when he rolled off of his best friend, with Oliver shocked that his friend had enjoyed him on top of him, with Oliver blushing a little from the thought with the pair laying there quietly, with Kaz wondering if Oliver had fallen asleep.</p><p>"Oi dude, are you awake?" Kaz questioned, as he reached over and lightly tapped on his best friend's nose.</p><p>"Yeah, I am," Oliver sighed. as he was pulled out of his thoughts, with the shorter boy leaning over and giving Kaz a kiss on the forehead "I'm just thinking man."</p><p>"You over do that man, you need to let loose and release your Kazitude!" Kaz responded, cheekily grinning. </p><p>A response that caused Oliver to roll his eyes.</p><p>"There's enough of that out there with you, dude. And remember what happened the LAST time I tried to be more like you!" Oliver stated with the recalled memory causing Kaz to shudder a little.</p><p>"Yeah… let's not go there." Kaz responded quickly, the amusement in his eyes earning a poke in his side from Oliver.</p><p>The poking quickly turned into a wrestling match between the pair, with Oliver using his slight strength advantage over the taller boy to pin Kaz to the bed with the short boy quickly leaning in. Kaz and Oliver continued to make out with Oliver moving around until he was between Kaz's legs in order to grind his cock against Kaz's crotch, with the table being turned on the short boy who released his own moan into the kiss. The kiss continued until Kaz felt his orgasm slowly coming to the edge, with the fifteen-year-old breaking the kiss in order to warn Oliver that he should hurry.</p><p>"Dude! If you don't let me take off these pants, I'm going to have to borrow a few pairs from you!" Kaz managed to get out, while releasing slight moans, knowing that if Oliver kept going he would shoot his load into his only good pair of jeans.</p><p>Oliver rolled his eyes at the fact one lost pair of jeans to Kaz equalled the right to borrow a few pairs, the shorter boy broke the kiss and grinned at his best friend. Pulling Kaz off of the bed slightly, Oliver helped his best friend remove his long sleeve shirt, shocked at how fit his best friend had gotten lately, with Oliver remembering the husky chest his friend had not long ago. After removing his own shirt to leave him naked, he slowly made his way down Kaz's chest until he reached his best friend's crotch. With a nervous gulp he started undoing Kaz's jeans, pulling down the zip to reveal Kaz's tenting boxer briefs which Oliver noticed had a small stain from his best friend's pre-cum. </p><p>Not wanting to wait any longer, Oliver quickly pulled Kaz's jeans and boxer briefs off to get his first real close up look at his best friend's erection with the lust of the situation quickly getting to Oliver. Kaz could only release a loud moan when Oliver reached out and wrapped his hand around Kaz's member, with his moans continuing as Oliver's hand went up and down on his member. While he was more interested in Skylar, Oliver couldn't help but be turned on by the moans that were being released by his best friend, with the smarter of the pair beginning to pick up the speed on his best friend's member. </p><p>As he continued his pace on Kaz's cock, he noticed that his huskier and slightly younger best friend's cock had a small bead of pre-cum leaking out of it, shining the tip almost tempting Oliver to lean down and taste his best friend. Oliver moved his hand up in order to use his thumb and feel Kaz's cum which didn't feel that different to his own, but he found that he enjoyed the feel nonetheless. He slowly went back to stroking, using his friend's pre-cum to lube up his best friend's shaft, with Kaz moaning as Oliver's hand went faster.</p><p>"Oh fuck, Olly!" Kaz grunted, the teen's moan of pleasure filling the bedroom.</p><p>Kaz's eyes closed as he rested back and trusted his best friend with his cock and pleasure, with Oliver grinning at how much control Kaz was giving him and the amount of moans and pleasure he was making Kaz receive, this was better than any English lesson. As Kaz's pre-cum tempted Oliver further, he decided to go for, if Kaz was willing to do it for him, he was willing to do it for Kaz, with Oliver lowering his mouth into Kaz's cock and wrapping his lips around the mushroom head. </p><p>Kaz's eyes shot open as he released a loud moan from pleasure as he felt his best friend's lips around his cock, not quite believing that Oliver was actually sucking on his cock. Oliver used the moans as encouragement as he focused on the tip of his best friend's cock, before slowly beginning to sink onto Kaz's cock, taking as much as he could into his mouth without choking himself.</p><p>"Fuck dude… your mouth feel's soooo good!" Kaz purred out between means. The teenage boy loving the feel of Oliver's mouth around his throbbing member.</p><p>As Oliver began to move up and down on his best friend's member, Kaz slowly moved his hand down to play with his best friend's beautiful locks with the already on the edge teen pushing his cock further into Oliver's mouth, with Oliver choking a little. Kaz lessened his grip and allowed Oliver to relax and get into a rhythm of bobbing up and down on his best friend's member, with his nose rubbing against Kaz's pubic hair with every down movement with Kaz's pants and moans once again filling the room. </p><p>Once he had bobbed on his best friend's cock for a while, Oliver pulled off of the throbbing shaft and licked down the length until he reached his best friend's balls which he took into his mouth and enjoyed the taste of Kaz's sweaty balls. Kaz couldn't believe his best friend was sucking on his balls, with the teen moaning loudly as his balls were worshiped for a few more minutes before Oliver licked back up the length of Kaz's cock and went back to work bobbing up and down on the member. With Oliver's renewed passion of bobbing on his cock and sucking it as hard as he could, Kaz knew it wouldn't be long before he was about to shoot his load, with the teen hitting his edge a little while later.</p><p>"Fuck Olly… I'm going to…" Kaz moaned out as the warmth of his best friend's mouth got too much. </p><p>Knowing that he wasn't really ready to have a load of Kaz's mouth in his mouth, Oliver pulled off of his best friend's shaft and went back to working his fist up and down the huskier boy's cock, angling it up his best friend's chest as Kaz got closer to his orgasm. </p><p>"Olly… h-here it comes…”"</p><p>Oliver could only watch on as his best friend's cock let it rip, with Kaz shooting rope after rope of his cum, with each hit of his second load hitting his chest which was quickly getting coated by his cum. Once he had finished shooting his load over himself, Kaz sunk into his best friend's bed with Oliver moving next to him, Oliver shocked at how turned on he was by watching Kaz cum while Kaz was coming down from his orgasm. After he had finished coming down from his orgasm, Kaz slowly began to feel hungry and after hearing a rumble from Oliver's stomach, knew his best friend was of a similar mind.</p><p>"So, lunch?" Kaz purred, as his dirty mind thought of what the pair could do in the kitchen.</p><p>The boy's day followed in a similar manner, with Oliver's moans only getting louder when Kaz ended up sucking him in the middle of the kitchen as he tried to cook lunch for the pair. The food ended up going uneaten and tossed out after Oliver was pulled back into his bedroom and ravished on his bed until it was time for Kaz to go home. Kaz could only grin when he awoke the following morning as he pulled himself out of his bed, after already missing a day of school to fool around with his best friend all day the fifteen-year-old hoping that Oliver would agree to skip another day of school with him. </p><p>Sex then working with Superheros? </p><p>Sounded like a perfect day.</p><p>Despite his hope for Oliver to agree, he had a feeling that his best friend wouldn't be up for that. He was too much of a goodie-two-shoes to dump to many days of school for hot sex with his best friend. After smelling his pits and working out that he only really needed a spray, the fifteen-year-old quickly dressed and headed off, arriving at Oliver's soon after.</p><p>"Wakey, wakey, hands off the snakey." Kaz teased. </p><p>Mentally adding that it was now his job to play with Oliver's snakey as he walked into the room to find Oliver standing there slowly finishing getting dressed. In an attempt to once again hook with Oliver for another day of 'best friend fun' and see where they stood after what happened yesterday, with the impulsive boy leaning in for a simple kiss.</p><p>"WOAH! Kaz!" Oliver called out, blushing as he leaned away from the kiss but didn't fully move away. His blush only grew as Kaz grabbed onto his best friend's hips, knowing that his best friend wouldn't let him get away without giving him some sort of affection. Oliver decided to offer something: "What about a hug instead?"</p><p>"Fine." Kaz pouted. The taller of the two boys rolled his eyes as they shared a hug before he let go of Oliver, not what he wanted, but he knew he couldn't rush Oliver, he was more of a thinker not one to just jump in and have fun.</p><p>"Dude! Don't even think about it, it's not going to happen… I can't miss another day of school!" Oliver groaned, the brunette struggling as he looked down and saw Kaz's painfully obvious tent.</p><p>"C'mon, we could just miss the first couple of periods… before we arrive in time for lunch! Then we could head to The Domain and Mighty Med after school!" Kaz attempted, earning him a shirt thrown at his face.</p><p>"We are not missing any school, Kaz, so get your mind off of it, it was a ONE DAY THING!" Oliver growled.</p><p>Knowing that he would be frustrating his sexually charged bestfriend, Oliver moved over to his mirror and started fixing his hair, with Kaz snorting at the fact Oliver spends more time at the mirror then his mom does. Kaz watched his best friend, as his mind kept showing him the memory of Oliver butt naked and rock hard, with Kaz's mind focusing on Oliver's cute ass, which Oliver noticed when he turned around when he saw Kaz looking at his ass.</p><p>"Come on Dude! I said, NO! We can't miss school again! Mom was pissed about yesterday!"</p><p>"Dude!" Kaz protested loudly, while holding his hands up. "I didn't say anything!"</p><p>"I didn't say you did, but if your mouth doesn't stop drooling you will drown in it!" grinned Oliver, with Kaz loving the sight of his best friend's adorable grin.</p><p>"So, Oliver… do I get another kiss before you drag me to school?" Kaz purred. The teen moved as close as he could to his best friend, which he hoped now included benefits.</p><p>"Hmmm… let me think Kaz… how about…" Oliver smirked as his face leaned forward so his lips were nearly against Kaz, who was grinning at the thought of getting more before Oliver pulled back and smirked: "No!"</p><p>"Aw! Damn!"</p><p>Kaz released a loud whine, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to deal with his desire to hump his best friend or even his best friend's bed would do until he shot his load, however, the cuteness and playful attitude of Oliver was causing the impulsive boy to grin. The grinning pair finished getting ready and they made their way out the door, with Oliver and Kaz slowly making their way to school. As they walked, Oliver was getting flustered and frustrated as Kaz continued to shamelessly flirt with him every time no one was around. While he knew he was frustrating, his best friend Kaz grinned at the fact he had caused Oliver to have to adjust himself multiple times during the walk to school, with Kaz having to fight the desire to do it with his best friend in the middle of class.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>